Summoner's Underdog
by cazzymoto
Summary: To become the strongest champion, that is Cormyr's dream. Along the way he meets a dragoness, and a fox. Will these new found friends prove to be something that Cormyr has needed all his life. The bonds of friendship, what will become of these three only time will tell, and what crazy things will they get themselves into and how will Cormyr survive the wrath of two beautiful women
1. Chapter 1

Good Chapter 1

Good time's

Hey brat…wake up it's time to move on. "Just five more damn minutes Animar".

The young man risen from his bed, the light of the morning sun beaming in his eye's trying to break through the darkness that he seeks.

"You look like a complete mess, from your black damn spikey hair, to your beaten up cloak". "You sure talk a lot for being a god damned sword".

Cormyr rises from his bed, grabs his belongings and his weapon Animar the blade of elements. It's a katana that's pretty much beaten and withered away, but on the inside it contains Animar he's my familiar. I'm a magus I study the art of magic and combat, though it's been really hard trying to balance the two out. Being adopted in Noxus can put a lot of pressure on someone that just can't live with the way their society works.

"Only the strongest survive they said, get stronger they said". My face felt different after each beat down which is why I left Noxus before I would be forced to join their army.

So I took up some small mercenary jobs. I'm a bit adventurous and to improve my skills as both a mage and a fighter I left. That's when everything changed and I met Animar. The outside world is a lot cruller then you think. I wondered into a village which turned out to contain some not-so friendly people. I was chased into the woods and hunted by bandits for three days….three fucking days.

After they got me into a corner I had only one resort left. To try to form a bond with a familiar. Though this was a spell not to be taken lightly, it took preparations and it's not supposed to be rushed, so I dived in said some arcane word, made some hand signs and then everything went black. When I awakened I felt a comforting presence and what stood before was Animar Nature's Wrath, and that's how our adventure began. Unfortunatly to keep ourselves from being chased out of every town we come across I had to seal him away in a temporrary home, he wasn't to happy about that.

Cormyr walked out of his room and into the tavern for breakfast. He went up to the bar and took a seat.

A young woman approached him and asked "what would you like hun",cormyr blushing at her comment,

"I'll have the usual".

"Still squeamish in front of pretty girls" Animar snickered. That only brought more redness to Cormyr's cheeks.

After breakfast he pulled out the remainder of his money and paid for the meal. He looked down seeing the few silver and gold pieces he had left. He needed money and finally found an answer. The institute of war. He heard of a place that seeked people with special abilities and it offered him a chance for a new life.

"Well Animar time to go".

Cormyr stood up, turned around to walk out and ran into a rather rugged looking man.

"Watch where your going kid"!

He looked like someone that just came back from a war, scars everywhere. Definitely someone to stay away from. Cormyr tried to walk past him, but the tall rugged man moved in front of him.

"I'm talking to you punk".

Seeing that the rugged man won't back down Cormyr took a step back, and tried to put on the most intimidating face possible. "Step aside". There was a complete silence for a few seconds and then laughter for Cormyr looked more like the intimidated one. The rugged man stepped up and grabbed hold of him and lifted him up by the collar.

"I don't want any trouble". The rugged man just laughed at him,

"I'm gonna show you how we handle things around here kid". Cormyr uttered a few words and put his hand on top of his attacker, and shouted with all his might "FIRE BOLT"...phhhh. After a short pause and a puff of smoke the rugged man stood dumbfounded at the thought of being worried. Before Cormyr knew it he was on the ground grasping his face.

The rugged man walked away laughing, Cormyr couldn't take it, he was sick of being pushed around all the time. He stood up and called the man out," I've met women that hit harder than you". The rugged man turned around and Cormyr felt a jolt down his spine. This might be his last day on Valoran.

Cormyr never ran so fast in his entire life. Moving past people, dodging objects trying to get away from possibly his death. He was chased out the village, he ran into the woods hoping to loose him in the brush. He finally slowed down thinking that he lost him, until he heard the crack of a branch.

"Thought you could get away kid".

"Cormyr you have to stand your ground, you won't get any stronger if you flee from every encounter".

"Animar was right I have to stay, face these challenges, if he didn't look like he would eat me for breakfast it would be so much easier."

Cormyr took a stance and drew his sword. The rugged man drew a cruel looking bastard sword. It looks like it's been stained with blood. With a battle cry the rugged man charged Cormyr with nothing but bloodlust in his eyes. He swung his sword down, Cormyr took a side step and countered with a swing of his sword. Channeling his magic he created a small gust of wind and pushed him back cutting into his armor. Channeling magic drained Cormyr a lot because of how much power Animar requires to manifest his elemental energy. After clash of metal Cormyr was tiring out, there was no sign of him backing off. He felt something was off, his connection between him and Animar was getting stronger, he could tell his power was growing but his body couldn't keep up. He got pushed into a corner and at that same time something felt familiar...

"Move with the wind".

Just then in flash of speed Cormyr cut through his attacker and striking him down and appearing behind him.

He finally was able to hold his own in a fight. He still couldn't figure out what that feeling was, and that voice wasn't Animar. His vision became blurry and he began to feel nauseous. He dropped to the ground exhausted. He used too much mana in his fight. There was a sharp chill down his spine. Standing behind him with a look of vengeance.

He turned around and his vision was engulfed in flame, he smelled smoke and couldn't figure out what happened, he tried to steady himself but to no avail his body was exhausted. His vison darkened and before him stood a girl, he was stunned, she had red hair, amber eye's that could pierce through any man, and dark blue skin. He's never been so captivated before. She bear's both beauty and the strength of a beast. Then everything faded to black.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed**

 **Leave a comment or review, practice makes perfect**

 **Cazzymoto out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spark of a new friendship

It was dark, dark but warm. Cormyr's vison was blurry as he awakened from his deep slumber. His body ached from head to toe. He tried to remember what it was that had happened. All he remembered was him being attacked then he saw fire, and then there was the girl with red hair. He felt a warm. He looked around and saw that he was near a campfire. He tried to sit up, but to no avail his head was pounding.

"Where am I?"

Cormyr stood up slowly to get to his feet, he stumbled a bit. After regaining his balance he got a better look at his surroundings. There was the campfire, a small tent and the bed roll that he was laying down on. He saw his sword resting up against a tree. He proceeded forward and grabbed his weapon. He instantly felt the reconnection between him and Animar.

"It's about time you wake up, I was worried"

"Thanks Animar, so what happened?"

"Well after your little stunt, you almost got yourself killed, fortunately, you were saved by a girl"

That's right Cormyr remembered what he saw past the flames. She had long bright red hair, bright glowing amber eye's for a second he recalls them being slit, but he pushed that thought aside. There was also her blue skin? Cormyr pondered on what kind of spell that could have been. He then heard the crack of a branch.

"So you're awake?"

He turned around after hearing the soothing voice and was frozen in place. He was now looking at her clearly. He could see her fine curves, her body was fine toned and it looked like she was fit for battle. His eye's drifted taking a good look at her, unfortunately his eye's locked on something that he couldn't stop staring at, her chest. He knew it was rude, his face turned red and tried to think or look at something else.

"What are you looking at?"

She gave him cold hardened stare that instantly shot chill's down his spine.

"N…nothing….nothing at all" Animar snickered in the back of his mind

He turned his head away, his cheeks were bright as a tomato. He glanced back and could tell she was scanning him for any harsh intentions. He noticed that she was carrying something. It was some fish, she must have caught some from a nearby river.

"Did you catch those yourself?"

"Tsk…No they just flopped out of the river and offered themselves to me for dinner"

"Yeah she doesn't trust me"

She walked up to the campfire and started to skewer the fish and set them up to roast over the fire. It was a late evening and the moon was shining bright down upon the forest. He noticed that her skin wasn't blue like it was when he remembered. He wanted to ask her so many questions but couldn't figure out how to break this awkward silence. It was driving him crazy. While the fish were cooking he went to try to spark a conversation with the girl. He went to go sit opposite of her. Hoping this would display how he would respect and give her space. He took a deep breath.

"So what's your name?" he asked

"It's common courtesy to give one's name before asking for the other"

Yeah this is going to be really hard Cormyr thought to himself but he put on a brave face, and recollected himself.

"Sorry my apologies' my name is Cormyr I'm an adventurer trying to find a place for myself and improve my skill's"

She didn't seem to make too much eye contact but he could tell that she was paying attention.

"I left my home to get away from trouble's that were stirring up and I didn't want to be a part of it. So throughout my travels I've been to a few places and learned a lot of things. I'm training in the art of magic and swordsmanship and I'm hoping to one day go to the institute of war and become a champion. Though I know that kind of road isn't an easy one which is why I've been training so hard to improve myself."

She picked her head and it now seemed that he caught her interest.

"You wish to improve yourself, but you could barely hold your own in a fight?"

It felt like Cormyr just got stabbed in the chest, his confidence just dropped he dropped his head and began to sigh. However he heard something, it was a chuckle. He got to get her to laugh it wasn't much but it was progress.

"I saw your fight before I jumped in, it looks like you could use a lot of work on your stance's and your skill with the sword wasn't too bad, but I've fought swordsman that could do so much better on a bad day. However you had something that not many people have that I saw, the strength to never give up and that's hard to come by."

Cormyr has always been told to work on his techniques but he's never been complemented on such a trait that he thought it didn't mean much. He was happy and he cracked a smile. The girl noticed this and started to blush a little.

"This doesn't mean things are going to get easier, you hear me"

Cormyr reflected upon what happened the past day and a thought pondered on him. She had to use some kind of magic to be able to defeat the rugged man so easily. She wore some armor but still e wanted to know he was afraid to ask. Better late than never he thought.

"So what kind of spell did you use, you must be a highly skilled mage or pyromancer?"

She looked down with what Cormyr thought was a depressed look. Now regretting his question he started to panic and try to think of a different subject but she responded.

"It's not magic, it's a special trait that only I possess."

"What is it?"

"It's…..celestial blood from a dragon, I'm half dragon."

She looked down at her lap and prepared herself for the ridicule and dark looks she would always get. The look of fear and hate. She knew that he would run any second now. She thought that he would think she was just a bloodthirsty beast. She was used to this ridicule, but she didn't hear anything, no screams, no panic or shouting. She looked up and saw a look she never would have thought she would see in her life. There he was Cormyr inches away from her face, for a second she thought his eyes were sparkling with astonishment.

"Really you're a half dragon? That's so cool, that explains everything. Can you fly, breath fire, turn into an actual dragon? You must have super strength and a strong spirit like that of a dragon! You're amazing I've never met a half dragon before."

Her mouth was ajar from all the compliments she was getting. There was only one other person that acknowledged her power, but he never went to far as to complement her on it, however he didn't know what kind of price being a half dragon could bring. Her whole life growing up was a living hell. A mere human like him could never understand. Her temper started to flare.

"What the hell do you know about it…huh?"

Cormyr looked up at her for now she was standing above him. She looked much more terrifying than he thought she could be, He knew he said something he shouldn't have said. He realized that the possibility of society ever accepting a half dragon would be slim to none. He let his excitement get the best of him and now he was going to witness the wrath of the half dragon and destroy any chance he had at becoming friends, but he remained firm and listened.

"You have no idea how much of a burden being a half dragon is do you!? I've lost everything my home, my mother, my father were all taken from me! I've been hunted down for years because to dragons I'm an abomination and they wish to see me dead! You think it's all fun and games because you've never had to deal with it! You don't know the pain I've gone through and you will never understand, no one will understand! People look at me with disgust and treat me like an outcast no matter how much I try to make a name for myself I will never fit in!"

Tear's started to well in her eyes and she turned around and was about to run off, but she felt something grab her hand. She turned and swung her hand trying to strike her grabber, but she was frozen with shock. She was being embraced. A complete stranger giving her a hug, it felt like he was telling her to let out all your grief I'm here. She tried to hold back the tears but they just came crashing down. She returned the hug and embraced this stranger that accepted who she was. She looked up trying to compose herself. As a warrior she shouldn't be showing this kind of weakness, but after the past few days she's had stress built up from previous event's and just couldn't vent it out. She cleared her head and looked up and Cormyr was looking back at her she heard him speak.

"I will never be able to fix what I have done and I'm truly sorry for upsetting you, I hope you can forgive me. I was a fool and didn't have the decency to show you the respect you deserve. I know what it's like to lose something precious to you. I hope you will give me this chance to make it up to you."

Cormyr's thoughts were all over the place he was freaking out and didn't know what to do but then he remembered from a book he read on how the hero put his hand to the chin of the princess and looked at her strait in the eyes. He thought to go with that plan, but as he raised his hand he was trembling.

"Don't go falling for her now you fool" Animar shouted in his head.

This snapped him out of his stupor and realized he was touching something, something soft. He looked down to see where his hand wandered off to and realized exactly what he was touching.

"So soft" he thought to himself

He then noticed that the half dragons face was beat red and then he knew what was coming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Before he knew it the half dragons' fist collided with his face and he went flying strait into a tree. With the sound of a crack the tree split open and Cormyr laid there lifeless. After a few minutes passed he came to his sense's and still saw the girl in a defensive stance. He had only one last chance to prove that he was good. He got on his knees and slammed his head into the ground and started bowing.

"Please forgive me it was an accident, I didn't mean to do it I swear"

"Pervert!"

"Please give me another chance to make it up to you."

She stared at him and gave a sigh and nodded. He had a second chance and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. She motioned to the cooking fish and they both sat down. She kept her distance from him which he suspected. He then remembered something that he never got to do. He looked at her. She looked back, but only with a glare but all of sudden she felt something in her chest tighten as a smile came upon his face.

"I never did thank you for saving me, I'm truly grateful and will be forever in your debt."

Her cheeks turned red and she just gave him a nod of approval. She felt different, this stranger didn't treat her like most people would. He wasn't afraid or disgusted by her. She felt happy inside that for once she was accepted by someone without having to prove her worth. They began to eat their fish, it was slightly over cooked but neither of them didn't mind. Animar tried getting Cormyr's attention so he listened.

"Try to avoid revealing my existence to her I don't trust her yet and neither should you, it's for your own good."

"I will but I have faith that she will be a great friend."

As they finished their fish it started getting late and she offered him to stay until the morning where they would figure out on how to go their separate ways. Cormyr had a lot to think about, he wanted to stay and learn more about her. He was thinking of bringing it up tomorrow morning and to see if he would be able to tag along. Her voice broke his train of thought.

"By the way, I'm Shyvana."

With that she turned around quickly cheeks red and went to her tent. Cormyr smiled and thought that tomorrow would be a good day. He closed his eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Please leave a comment or review**

 **I have a few shout out's**

 **Thank you RewriteEons, and** **CrazyFlowerHeaven for being the first few to favorite my story. I know it's not much but I'm hoping to improve and keep going. Thanks for your support.**

 **I have a special shout out to WaddleBuff**

 **He was the first to review my story and I'll be honest this is my first fan fic and it needed a lot of work. He took the time to help me and give some tips to improve my formatting and the story. He's been a great help. Go check out his work.**

 **Cazzymoto out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

True Conviction

It was a chilly morning as the morning sun rose, piercing through the tree to awaken those within. Stirred by the morning light Cormyr sat up slowly from his deep slumber with a bit of a yawn. He stood up and began to stretch his muscle's trying to get all the kinks out of his body so that he wouldn't hurt himself for his trip. He looked around and it looked like Shyvana was still in a deep slumber, he could hear her snore's. He though it was cute. He decided that he would go out and get some early morning practice before she awakened from her slumber.

Cormyr took Animar with him about thirty feet to the brush and found a good spot to practice his fire magic. He found a small creek, to make sure he would not set the forest on fire he made sure to clear out the area of any debris. He then began to set up targets for his spell's and began to practice his fire bolt. His last attempt to cast this spell resulted in an embarrassing beat down and being chased out of the town. However if that didn't happen he would have never met Shyvana. A small smile came onto his face, but Animar interrupted his train of thought in order to get him to focus. He set himself up a comfortable stance, held out his hand and muttered a few words.

"Now focus Cormyr, feel the flame within you and manifest it with your mana"

"Easier said than done" Cormyr snickered

His breathing was slow and he began to look back at most of the lessons Animar had given him for this was not normal magic, but elemental magic. Who would be better than an actual elemental to teach him these things, or so he thought. Casting magic for Cormyr was no easy task every attempt he tried always resulted in him becoming exhausted because of how much he couldn't control his mana flow. Then sometimes they would just blow up in his face.

As he focused a small flame appeared within his hand and it grew slowly. When it got to a decent size to about the size of a ball that you could hold in your hand Cormyr now had to maintain its form. Now he launched his bolt forward, with a little of recoil from the shot the bolt dashed forward causing a small bang to echo through the forest. After a few more practice shot's Cormyr took a break so he wouldn't become so exhausted from mana drain.

Shyvana stirred from a loud bang within the forest immediately shot up from her slumber and jumped out of her tent expecting a few bandit's only to find a burned out campfire and a rolled up bedroll. With a small chuckle she began to stretch out her body making sure she would be ready for the trip to come. She couldn't help but to think of all the event's that unfolded in one night. A small flush of red appeared upon her cheeks. She shook her head and decided to go out and investigate the sound's she's been hearing. She walked through the forest wind blowing by moving her hair through the wind. She felt calm and serene she couldn't figure out why it was just a feeling she had. As she got closer to the sounds she saw Cormyr practicing his fire magic. He looked pretty exhausted just from a few shot's, but she saw something that was always unique about him. It was the look in his eye's the determination to get stronger. It reminded her of her past and the goals that she had back then. Now that she was a champion she had the chance to prove her worth which caused her train furiously for days to achieve the strength that she had. She knew that the life of a champion for him would be difficult for him given his current status, but maybe with some more rigorous training he would improve. She then stepped out of the forest to confront him and ask him on what he planned on doing.

Cormyr heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Shyvana standing behind him. She had a serious look in her eyes and thought that she was going to part ways with him. What came next completely shocked him.

"Hey Cormyr, good mornig"

"Good morning to you as well"

"Hey I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind"

"Sure go right ahead"

She shifted back and forth trying to figure out how to start. She noticed Cormyr looking at her with concern. A small blush broke her cheeks and she tried to hide it by giving a quick spin.

"Why do you really want to become a champion?"

He looked back and thought about it. The main thing he told people were so that he could become the strongest there is to be. It was a dream of his that always kept him pushing forward, but it wasn't the only thing pushing him forward.

"To become the greatest champion that's my dream, it always has been and it's what pushed me through this training"

"Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes that's not your true goal now tell me the truth and don't test my patience" she bared fangs from her smile.

Cormyr could tell that she was serious the good champions that joined the league did for their country, but I left mine behind years ago. When I was fourteen to be exact. Being eighteen now many things have changed and so have his views on life itself.

Shyvana stared intently at Cormyr for he was lost in his train of thought, but she could see something in his eye's that was completely different from what she saw yesterday, it was feelings of pain and loss. She knew that look for it was one she would always carry with her. She felt bad for putting him in a corner, but she had to know his conviction. She noticed him look back at her with his deep hazel eyes. She felt so captivated by them, she felt that there was a story to be told by those beautiful piercing eyes. She readied herself for his answer.

"I've traveled a lot and have seen many things that changed my views, they also changed my goals in life. If you truly want to know the reason I wish to join the league is because I wish to protect those that are precious to me and I would do anything to achieve that goal! I know I'm weak and that's why I've been training as much as I have. I need to get stronger and the league will help with it."

"I have a proposition for you if you would like to hear me out?" she said nervously, but changed to a determined look.

"I'm actually traveling to the institute of war, if you would like to you can join me. Also if you want I can train you if you wish I am a warrior and a champion of the league myself"

Shyvana looked at him intently waiting for his answer. What she saw was a smile break upon his face. She felt her chest tightening again and couldn't explain why. His smile was just so captivating. She felt happy inside. Her cheeks began to flush as many thoughts were racing through her head.

"Shyvana thank you so much, I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I owe you big time!"

"In exchange you have to promise me one thing."

Cormyr looked at her with a concerned look on his face for it showed worry in her eyes. At that moment he felt something tighten around his chest. Never has he spoken to a woman as much as Shyvana. He was really happy he had found a friend and would do anything he could to keep their friendship to last forever.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't let your desire for power consume you"

He took a step back he never thought anyone would care about his wellbeing so much. Animar was mainly his only guide and mentor. As he looked deep into her amber eyes he could see her worry. It's as if she's seen this happen before. Cormyr knew all too well how too much power could have you craving for more. By that time it would be too late and your former self would be gone forever. He was glad someone cared for him even though they just met.

"I promise you that I won't be consumed by power, I swear on my life"

His promise-like oath got her to blush a little. Cormyr noticed this and chuckled a little bit. He decided to ease the tension, he poked her in the side which caused her to jump in surprise. It looked so cute Cormyr couldn't hold back a laugh. He then felt a sharp pain in his gut. Shyvana gave him a quick jab to the stomach and with a pout she walked off.

"That's not fair"

Cormyr didn't notice but a smile broke onto Shyvana's face as she walked away. He ran to catch up to her with a smile on his face as well. Cormyr felt the need to tell her about Animar, it would be the right thing to do, but Animar would probably frown upon it.

"I can read your mind you know Cormyr, go ahead you can tell her. I've judged her and I don't see her as a threat, however if that were to change I will put matter's into my own hand's understand" Cormyr didn't answer, but that was all Animar needed to know that he agreed.

"So when do we start my training?"

"So eager to learn now are we, do you really want to get your butt kicked by a girl that bad?" she said with a cute smile

"Hey you haven't seen me at my best you know"

"Sure you must have been going easy on that one guy that was pushing you around like broom stick"

"Well I bet I could beat you, you have no idea what I can do"

"Oh really, please great champion educate me"

She had Cormyr by the ropes. He knew he had no chance at beating her in his current state, but he knew with training that he would soon surpass her, maybe. Shyvana cleared her throat to try and get Cormyr's attention. As they traveled through the forest.

"First off I have some ground rules to lay out as we take our journey to the institute"

"I'm listening"

"Rule number one, if you try to do anything perverted I'll burn you to a crisp, no questions asked" Cormyr gulped

"Number two listen carefully for the training that I'm going to give you I received in Demaica so it won't be easy"

He never would have thought she would be from Demcaia, he kept listening.

"The third rule is simple, until we get to the institute any town we go into try to avoid making any contact with anybody, I'm In a bit if a hurry to get back.

"The fourth and final rule is the easiest" she gave a devilish smile

"Don't die on me"

Cormyr looked back on all that was happening. Things were changing, really fast to. He was finally going to be able to join the league but he needed help, and Shyvana is going to back him up. He was glad he met someone like her. She's strong, compassionate, and above all else never backs down. Also the fact that she's sexy as hell is a bonus, but he pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand.

"So boss how long till we get to the institute?"

She blushed at his comment and began to stutter a bit. It was cute

"A m…month that's how long it will take to get there. So that's how long I have to try and prepare you for the league."

"Alright I'm already getting fired up"

"There's only one thing, I'm not a mage so I won't be able to help you on your magic, but I can help you with melee combat"

"Thanks I really appreciate it"

"I need to tell you something" he said

"What is it?"

"The source of my power, is an elemental his name is Animar" he held out his sword

"It's a pleasure to meet one that has celestial dragon blood flowing through their veins. You are quite interesting"

"It talks, the sword talks?"

Shyvana had a dumbfound expression on her face, but Cormyr was able to explain the situation in a way she would understand. He told her how they met and how he had to seal him away, and with that his training began.

The first week was mainly stance work and the fundamentals of any form of fighting art. Cormyr could tell that each champion had their own fighting style and that he had to find his own. For hours she drilled him, constantly fixing his stance and pose. She was quite surprised at how fast he could learn. Now that he got the fundamentals down the next step was technique, precision, speed, and strength. Shyvana clearly over powered Cormyr in all those aspects, but he did not waver. He kept pushing forward and Shyvana made sure that he didn't fall behind. If he did she would be there to throw him back into the fray. After that week came severe physical fitness training, which was even tough for her for she hated these things as well. They ran for mile's, hiked mountains, and did whatever they could to lean on each other and improve themselves. Then the final week came and now was the time to test and see if he has truly improved. The first day they took a break. Cormyr went to take a scout the area and Shyvana set up camp.

It's been awhile since Cormyr had returned so Shyvana decided to go see where her trainee had run off to. She passed a small creek and noticed that Cormyr had been relaxing near the water. She was about to approach him, but she paused. He began to take off his shirt. It looked like he was going to get into the water. Shyvana's chest was tightening up again and she felt blood rush straight to her cheeks. Her heart felt like it was beating a million times a minute. She didn't know what to do she just froze in place. She couldn't stop looking at his body. Over the few weeks he has improved and his body showed it. His muscles were defined, he had an amazing six pack from all the physical training they were going through. She couldn't believe how much he has improved, but Cormyr turned his back to her direction and she gasped. Upon Cormyr's back was a large scar that covered his whole back in the shape of an X. She was shocked, she never would have thought something like that could happen to someone like him. She wanted to ask him how he got the scar but she knew that would only cause trouble. Cormyr then turned in her direction and she froze in place, cheeks red as a rose.

"Um…Shyvana?" he blushed a bit

"I…..I didn't mean to stare" she flung her arms around trying to convince him of her innocence and then she ran off, Cormyr sighed

He got dressed and went after her. He got to the camp that she had set up saw her fidgeting with her hands as if looking for a distraction. Cormyr could tell she was nervous as hell. As scary as Shyvana could be, she had her moments. He took the opportunity to get back at her and maybe that would get her to relax.

"So who's the creepy one this time, I mean staring at me like that"

"I didn't mean to you have to believe me, I was just searching for you and when I found you….."

"What cat got your tongue" he chuckled at her only causing more blood to rush to her cheeks

"It's not funny"

Her temper was flaring out of embarrassment and Cormyr felt a chill shoot down his spine. She approached him with an evil glare she raised her fist and struck Cormyr and sent him rolling backwards. After realizing what she had done she ran up him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard"

Cormyr burst out in laughter. Which brought a smile upon Shyvana's face.

"Damn you have one hell of punch"

"Well I am half dragon you know"

As a few days passed on their final week. They sparred the past couple of days and before heading into town. Shyvana needed to pick up a few items before they reached the institute.

"I need to pick up a few things Cormyr so if you want go and have a look around and meet me at the gate in an hour"

"Alright sounds good to me"

Cormyr went to a few shops just to look around, he didn't have much money so all he could do was look sadly. He went toward the gate and waited like Shyvana instructed. After a while she didn't show. He began to worry so he went looking for her.

As Cormyr left Shyvana went to a small shop. There was something that she wanted to do for Cormyr and all his hard work. As she left the shop she noticed she was being followed by a few men.

"I know your following me, leave now before you do something you're going to regret"

The men chuckled behind her.

"Why? We just want to get a nice look at your beautiful face little girl"

She spun around bearing her fangs out at the men that were surrounding her. She knew that this would happen. This is why she hated going to towns outside of Demacia for trouble always seem to be drawn to her. What made her angrier was that these men were from Noxus. As they saw her fangs they began throwing insults out to her only adding to her temper.

"What a vile beast, what kind of man would want to be with something like that, go back to where you belong you damn abomination before we change our mind"

"You want to fight me little man?!"

"Tsk…of course the lowly beast would want to fight because that's all you know, am I right boys" the men laughed at her

She was sick of it. She hated being treated for what she was. She didn't ask for this. She knew the right thing was to walk away, but her temper was getting the best of her.

"Hey boss I bet she couldn't get laid even if she tried, nobody in this whole world would want something like that"

She could feel her blood boil, her skin began to turn blue and scales began to appear on her skin as she couldn't hold her temper back any longer.

"Nobody would care for me or even give a damn about me, I'm cursed forever to walk alone in this world. Who would want to even spend their time with me? I bet Cormyr was only using me to get stronger, he could care less what would happen to me. After all know one care's" she thought to herself

"So what's it gonna be bitc…"

She froze in place as what happened before she could never see coming. In a flash of speed the head boss of the group went flying and crashed down face first into the dirt. There was someone standing in front of her. Clenching his fist in fury she could not believe her eyes. It was Cormyr, he came to her rescue. A single tear appeared on her face but she quickly wiped it away.

"So which of you bastards is next, I'll beat the living shit out of you if you even dare to hurt her again"

"You want to go kid?"

"Try me!"

Both men charged Cormyr and in a flash of speed he took both of them out with one punch. Knocking them out cold. He looked back at Shyvana who just held her head down. He approached her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner" her cheeks flushed a bit and pushed Cormyr back

"I can handle myself you know"

"Ya I know but I have a code you know"

She blushed again, but when she looked up she saw a dark silhouette appear behind Cormyr and before she could say anything Cormyr took a blow to the head and stumbled to the ground. Shyvana got a good look at the man before and it was one of Jarvans enemy's Darius.

"Well would you look at that it's the dragon bitch"

She stood her ground not faltering, but her focus was on Cormyr who began to stand up again.

"Cormyr stay down this is for your own good!"

"Like hell I will, you bastard I'll make you regret what you said to her!"

"Unfortunately my little dragon since the political ties you hold to Demacia I can't kill you yet, but I can fuck up the guy that knocked my men out and see his worth" Darius chuckled as he walked up to Cormyr

Shyvana knew because of her ties to Jarvan it would be best not to attack him here since he was a champion like her. She could only watch in fear for her friend. He was about to see what it means to be a champion. He drew his axe and approached Cormyr.

"Stand up boy, let me show you how we Noxians handle weaklings like you"

Cormyr knew that Shyvana couldn't do much so he prepared himself for the worst. He drew his sword and before he knew it Darius was already within striking range. He came crashing down with his axe. Cormyr tried to block the attack. That was a mistake he would regret. Darius broke through his guard and cut through Cormyr drawing blood from his chest. He let out a shout of pain, and took a few steps back. He went over everything Shyvana had taught him and now was the time to put it to the test. He enhanced his blade with fire magic hoping that would be able to do some damage. They clashed back and forth, but it appeared Darius is just playing with Cormyr. Cormyr's body was now covered with cuts, bruises, and horrible gashes. Shyvana watched as her friend struggled to fend off one of Noxus best warrior's. She couldn't do anything, she was powerless and she hated it.

"Cormyr stop this now you can't win against him"

"And what throw away all that hard work I put into my training, hell no I'm not giving up"

"Training boy? So you wish to be a champion well let's put an end to that pathetic dream of yours"

Darius came in with his axe and hooked onto Cormyr and pulled him in. He slammed his axe into his body and Cormyr hit the ground hard. Blood was pouring out of his wound, his breathing heavy. Cormyr has never been pushed to his limits like this. Shyvana screamed in horror. Her anger now on the breaking point she couldn't hold back any longer. She lunged at Darius with speed as she wrapped herself with her flames covering her body.

"Now, now little dragon you know the rules unless you want me to gut you like I did your friend"

"I don't care anymore, I'm not going to let you lay another hand on him"

Cormyr could hear the conversation before him. He was being saved again and he hated it. Once again he stood up and asked Animar to lend him his power.

"Cormyr please stay down you can't win this one, please I don't want you to die!"

Darius broke out into laughter. He slammed his axe into the ground trying to hold back his laugh. Shyvana then saw something in Cormyrs eyes. It wasn't his normal look. It was like a raging fire. She wasn't getting through to him. She feared for his life. He was going to get himself killed, but then he looked at her.

"Please Shyvana just give me one chance"

"You already have I've seen you improve in the past month, don't throw it all away now!"

"Have you already forgotten why I told I wanted to become a champion?"

She looked at him with shock, this whole time he was not fighting to prove himself but to protect her. She hated herself for not realizing this. Her chest tightened and it felt like a raging fire exploded within her. Her cheeks were flushed and he couldn't stop looking at his face. It was something she needed all her life, hope. She felt a breeze of wind pass by her and then Cormyr was gone.

"You shouldn't lower your guard!"

Darius looked down and realized he was impaled by this weakling's sword. He coughed up blood and took a few steps back. Cormyr tore out his sword and backed away for he too was about to fall over. Cormyr stabbed his sword into the ground to help keep himself from falling.

"Lucky bastard I never knew you had it in you! I'm going to enjoy this."

Darius kicked Cormyr in the chest and sent him flying back straight into Shyvana. They fumbled trying to get off each other. Before they knew it more Noxian soldiers had arrived ready to kill them both.

"Cormyr we need to leave now, brace yourself I'm going to transform"

He looked shocked, he wasn't expecting her to go that far. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Darius leap into the air axe ready to bear down on them both.

"Well Shyvana you better hurry up!"

"It takes a few seconds"

As she was engulfed in flame Cormyr focused his attention back to Darius. He got into one last stance and braced himself.

"Please Animar it's now or never!"

The air around Cormyr seemed to warp and heat up. Energy was flowing all around him and as he raised his arm up to Darius he gave him last look. A look of true conviction.

"FIREBOLT!"

The ground ruptured beneath them as a shockwave sent out a bolt of fire that looked hotter than the sun. Upon impact it engulfed Darius and sent him flying back crashing into the ground like a meteor. Cormyr's vison started to go black. He heard a darker version of Shyvana's voice.

"Hang in there I'm going to get us out of here grab on!"

He grabbed hold onto what seemed to be her armor which seemed to have morphed with her body to fit her transformation. Cormyr held onto dear life as she flew forward straight into the sky. She could only stay transformed for so long so she searched for a spot to hide and rest. After she landed she transformed back into her human form. She quickly turned her attention to Cormyr. He was bleeding out and she had to apply first aid as soon as possible. She didn't have much with her she was able to close up most of the wounds with a needle and thread. However there was a huge gash that Darius had put into his body that she couldn't stop from bleeding.

"Please don't die on me you hear me, don't die, don't die!"

She engulfed her hand in fire and she had no choice but to cauterize the wound. Tear's rolling down her face as she could see the life fading from his eyes. He gave out one last shout of pain before he stopped moving.

"No, no, please….don't go, I need you. Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again. I felt so happy with you around, you, you filled the void in my heart. Your smile always brought happiness that I have never felt before. Your my first true friend so please don't die."

Tears rolling down her face for now there was nothing she could do. She hated herself for letting this happen.

"Why didn't I step in sooner I could have saved him, what's the point of fighting for peace if can't even save one friend, tell me why?!"

She felt a hand on her cheek and it was warm, comforting to the touch. She looked down and saw Cormyr's beautiful eyes meet hers.

"I'm the luckiest guy alive to have met someone like you"

"Jerk, jerk, jerk….jerk"

"I'm sorry I put you through that and thank you for saving me"

She just kept staring into his eyes. She was happy he was alive and breathing, but all of a sudden she felt a rush of emotions shoot through her body. She put her head down and her lips met his. Cormyr was shocked at her display of affection. It felt like an eternity, but it only lasted a few seconds as she parted her cheeks flooded red. He could still taste the sweet spice of her lips. For his cheeks to were burning bright red.

"Sorry Cormyr I don't know what got over me"

"Don't apologize, I'm happy my first kiss was with you"

She felt her heart skip a beat for this was also her first kiss as well.

"You are my first as well"

Both of them just stood still the sun was setting and it was getting dark. There was an awkward silence and neither of them knew how to break it.

Cormyr felt Shyvana reaching for something and she pulled out a necklace.

"I got this for you, for all your hard work I thought it would be a good luck charm for you"

He examined it closely.

"Do you not like it?"

"No Shyvana, I love it and I will carry it with me always"

As the moon set both of them felt sleep overcome them and to the world of dreams they went. Hoping for another day together.


End file.
